


Art meme #3 - Kevin for de_nugis

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Nudity, Portraits, limited palette challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Art meme #3 - Kevin for de_nugis

I was going to do something a bit more fancy and add the angel tablet somehow, but thought this ended up looking better nice and simple.  
The palette [](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/profile)[de_nugis](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/) chose was number 16  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
I initially thought this would be very pale and not very Kevin but actually it was perfect on a black background.  
And here is Kevin the Prophet, advanced placement.  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

I used this photo of Kevin as my reference, and painted it in PaintTool Sai because that allows that lovely soft blending.  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
Edited to say - any concrit gratefully received!


End file.
